A Debt to Pay
by Consulting Demon
Summary: People have always asked me why I became a doctor. I can't both save lives and take them as a pirate. And they're right. Because on the Flying Dutchman, I save the lives that Davy Jones has taken for himself. And I like it. Pre DMC-Post AWE Davy/OC
1. Prologue

**THIS IS THE REWRITE OF MEMOIRS OF AN OCTOPUS. THIS IS NOT A NEW STORY.**  
><strong>There's. Now that's out of the way. I didn't really like where Memoirs of an Octopus was heading, and not just because I was suffering from a huge writer's block. For a small amount of time, I was obsessed with Underworld, more specifically, the vampire elder Viktor. I've posted the first chapter of that story, which I honestly have no intention of finishing. While I was obsessed with this tiny little movie franchise, I realized how much of a complete Mary-Sue Alice O'Fury was. Not only was the character herself badly developed, but the situation I had planted her in was less than what it could have been. So I basically stripped everything away. Her basic elements are there, such as her name, most of her history, most of her personality. But she's slightly more realistic (as realistic as you can get in a world of pirates and cursed creatures who can play the organ with their beard). The original Memoirs of an Octopus will be left up for the time being, until I get enough of A Debt to Pay (ADP) down.<strong>  
><strong>I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean.<strong>

* * *

><p>Right off, you're probably a tad skeptical of what this story holds. Because really, how exciting could a tale holding curses, betrayal and romance be? Especially if it has to do with two people, both who have had tragedies bestowed upon them.<p>

Currently, you do not know who I am or my purpose for writing this. I might as well be extremely frank; it's not as if I'm telling you this to your face.

Before I begin retelling this, I must point out that this is not a diary. Throughout my various adventures, I did not take the time to write in great detail about the events which took place. Everything in this book was written decades after said events took place.

My name is Alice O'Fury. I was formerly the Captain and surgeon of the Jolie Rouge. Yes, I realize it's incredibly uncommon to have the captain and surgeon be the same person. However, not only did I act as more of a surgeon than a captain, when I did act as a captain, it pleased my crew that they got a slightly larger share than they would if I had a surgeon onboard.

I feel the need to write this not because I want this story to be told, because that would be a complete fabrication. Neither me nor anyone else involved in these events wish them to be known publicly. However, I feel that the morals of my story need to be brought to the light. Not to mention the repercussions of a few of my actions.

In short, my "side," if you will, is largely considered to be the villainous one. However, as the saying suggests, there is two sides to every story, and that's just a simple story. Mine is much more complex, so there are many sides to this tale. But I'm not telling you the other sides; I'm telling you mine.

I'm not trying to reassure anyone that we aren't bad people, because in many lights we are. I'm just trying to show the motives for any and all actions that have occurred, in hopes that the psychology of the "villain's" mind could be just a tad bit clearer. Yes that's right, being the surgeon, or at least in my experiences, means you're also the therapist. This could be extremely troubling, especially if you honestly couldn't give a rattus norvegicus's gluteus maximus about other people's feelings, like myself.

I'm also retelling this story because I fear that some people may try to follow in at least some of the footsteps I've taken. And unfortunately, those footsteps would usually lead straight into shark-infested waters for almost any other person. Or for the world, depending on the personality and intentions of said person.

So I've decided to make these repercussions clear, to anyone who wants what I wanted. So they have a clear understanding of exactly what they're walking into.

I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't believe my story; if someone had told me this exact story, I wouldn't have believed it myself. It's your opinion; I'm only hear to tell you mine. So if you'd like to set sail for the course I took, I suppose you could if you really wanted to.

Just don't say I didn't warn you.

* * *

><p><strong>SevenSeasPirateQueen would love it if you reviewed. If you don't, she may have to sick the Kraken on you...<strong>  
><strong>PS: This is probably the last update I'm posting for the summer, just because I won't have a laptop for most of the summer. And I don't want to get stuck in the middle of a chapter, only to forget my trail of thought at the end of August. And I think my writing style may change...<strong>


	2. P1: Hoist the Colors

Part One: Paying Off My Soul~Chapter One: Hoist the Colours

It had been foggy lately. Not just light fog, but thick enough so it was dangerous to sail. But of course, it was always dangerous to sail. Always.

Hoping the pirates would find me, I wore a very revealing dress with a high ruffle and low cut. My crew wouldn't dare say anything disrespectful.

I sat in a certain position, one that some women-deprived men would love, but otherwise extremely painful to even think about. My heels made my knees jut higher in the air than my body was meant for. A rat scurried across the deck, and I had to do everything in my power not to kick it away.

"Ughh," I whispered to myself. "I hate stake-outs." They were boring, and most of them a waste of time. It was a rare sight to carry something back from the target ship. Usually the captain of the ship would figure out what was happening, and would either open fire on us or blow up his own ship. It was usually much easier to just flat out attack the ship.

As a doctor and a part of the crew, I had severe doubts about any stake-out, as it usually meant me treating burns, severe injuries and the occasional dead body that wouldn't have occurred if not for the suicide mission. However, as a captain I had a good feeling about this time.

"Come on, lads! I'm sure we'll find somethin' on this ship…" A man yelled. I knew that this man was not from the Jolie Rouge, so I started shaking. The footsteps got closer and closer until…

He found me.

"Lookee here, lads! We've got ourselves a wench, 'aven't we? She's a might bit pretty, too! We'll 'ave ourselves lot o' fun, won't we, pretty?" The man was old, with only a few teeth and a beard. He was creepy-looking, but I'm sure that attributed to the lack of his proper health.

"N- no," I told them, pushing my voice up higher than normal. "P- please don't hurt me."

The man stared at me, as if trying to comprehend the simple sentence I had given them. "We'll not harm yeh… much," he told me. The four other men with him laughed.

The man grabbed my right arm, which was around my knees, and tried pulling me up. Unfortunately, he ended up pushing part of the sleeve up, and my tattoo showed, telling everyone who I was. The sea serpent curling around the sword that lay on my inner arm seemed to wink at them.

"You- you're Alice-" he stuttered. I rolled my eyes theatrically, an attribute I picked up from Hector.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am Alice O'Fury," I told the man, using my regular voice. I whistled, calling my crew out of hiding; a signal I used only if it didn't go according to plan.

Immediately, my crew ran out of their hiding places and held the five men at gun and or swordpoint.

"Did you look at the ship?" I asked my first mate, Lawrence.

"Aye, Captain." He shook his head. "There's nothing of value on there little rig." I saw a hint of a smile at the end.

I nodded to myself. "Well, if there's nothing else to be done… put them back on their ship and scupper it. Let's see what Davy Jones thinks of them. I smiled at the dead men walking.

"Captain, that was a bit closer than we wanted… wasn't it?" He asked me hesitantly as the other ship slowly sank to Davy Jones' Locker. I turned around to face Lawrence.

"It was fine. He went into shock when he saw the tattoo, which gave me plenty of time to call you guys. I was in no danger of getting hurt, and certainly no danger of getting raped." I paused to study his face. "Are you questioning my authority, Lawrence? I saved you from a shipwreck, and you question my doing as your compensation?" His eyes flickered from mine to the tattooed eagle on the left side of my collarbone; a sign of death in Celtic mythology.

"No, Captain. I'm merely saying it could have taken a wrong-"

"Captain O'Fury!" yelled the navigator, James. "We've reached the ten-mile mark from London!"

"Thank ye, James. When we reach the five-mile mark, hoist the colors. Make sure its the right colors; we don't need them knowing now." I turned back to Lawrence and leaned towards him. He leaned back a little. "Remember your place, Lawrence. I'm sure the second-mate would gladly take your place." I then traveled to my cabin, where I dismissed myself of my awful dress, and into the normal dress I wore. The other dress promptly flew out the window.

* * *

><p><strong>yea, I realize it's not the most creative ending for chapter one, but it's pretty good considering. I've also finished chapter two, but I don't think I'll upload that until I write chapter three. I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, only Alice O'Fury :P<strong>  
><strong>And it's going to be split into three parts: Pre DMC is <em>Paying Off My Soul<em>, DMC and AWE is _Tough Times_, and OST and after is _Standing Strong_ :)**


	3. God Save the King

Chapter Two: God Save the King

"Um, excuse me, miss. It's three shillings to dock your boat," the old man said. He held out his hand for my money, and in the other hand he held a book. "And I shall need to know your name."

"Three shillings? That's bloody piracy!" I told him. Three officers quickly ran over. I pinched the bridge of my nose with my thumb and trigger finger.

"Three shillings," I repeated, irritated. "Is like stealing. It's one in Port Royal."

"Well, I'm sorry miss; as you can see, this isn't Port Royal. Three shillings, or no docking your boat."

I raised my eyebrows. "A boat? The Jolie Rouge is a ship, mind you."

He paused. "The Jolie Rouge? That means you're Alice O'Fury…"

"Aye, what of it?" He looked me over, as if not believing I was actually an O'Fury. I wore a black dress and shoes, with black fingerless gloves. Around my waist hung a sword and a pistol.

"Nothing. Now I just need to see your letters of marque, and you'll be all set." He tried to sound happy, but I heard a tinge of fear.

I pulled my letters of marque from my pocket (much to the Harbormaster's disappointment) and handed them over. He looked them over.

"Hm, it says these expire December 13, 1740." He looked up at me and I grabbed the letters out of his hands.

"Yes, it does. I need to get them renewed. Now, if you don't mind, the King wishes to see me."

The Harbormaster stared at me a moment longer, then agreed. "Off you go, then." I tried a smile, but it probably ended up a grimace and walked off to see the king.

* * *

><p>"King George II will see you now, miss O'Fury." The man said. I got up from sitting on the extremely expensive chair.<p>

"It's captain," I muttered under my breath. The double doors opened and I walked through, to find the all mighty King George II eating a roasted pheasant. I curtsied.

"Ah, Captain Alice O'Fury," the King announced. "It's a pleasure to see you again."

"The pleasure's all mine, your Highness. It's nice to know someone knows that I'm a captain."

"Yes, well I'd be a fool not to," he told me while stuffing more food into his mouth.

"There's rumors out on the seas that say you wanted to see me," I said, trying to get to the point. The sea called to me, and who was I to say no?

"Yes, right to the point. A new hospital was built in Port Royal, and we need doctors." That's when I started to panic. "You are the best doctor I know, so I'm sending you there. You'll travel with a fleet of other ships there, some will be docking there permanently."

"Your Highness, I'm also a captain, I need to keep sailing… have I not performed well enough as a privateer? Have I not plundered enough gold and precious items for England?" I couldn't fathom why the King would want to send me to Port Royal; it was still a little rough, as the East India Trading Company was having a hard time clearing out all the pirates.

"You have exceeded the standards, Captain. But you are needed as a doctor more than as a privateer. You will be well rewarded."

"But… what of the Jolie Rouge?" I couldn't stay away from the seas forever; I may have been strong, but not enough to avoid the ocean.

He shrugged, as if he hadn't considered it. "I suppose you could pass it off to someone else in need. Or, if you feel it's too special, you could always supper it."

"...Supper?" I asked, unclear of his word.

"Um… sink it. Shouldn't be too hard of a problem." The King of England talked as if it was nothing. I stared at him for a moment. His attitude changed immediately, as if sensing that I was against the idea.

"Remember, Alice, your letters of marque expire in a year or so. Becoming a surgeon could easily fix that. Then when the hospital is no longer in need of your services, become a privateer again." He smiled. I stared out the window, beyond the bustling streets of London, beyond the port to the sea.

My only choice lay there in front of me. I'd danced around the idea for a while, trying to build up the courage. I'd done everything but go full force with the idea. But now it seemed my luck had run out; if I wanted to live, there was only one option.

I nodded my head. "I- I suppose you're right, your Highness. If I am needed as a doctor, then a doctor I shall be." He seemed thrilled.

"Splendid! There's a social gathering tonight in the Ballroom. Will you be attending?" I acted like I needed to ponder his question, but I knew my answer.

"Unfortunately, no. If I'm to be sailing with a fleet, I'll need a sober crew. I need to stop my sailors from getting too bladdered. My sincerest apologies, your Highness."

He brushed it off. I'm sure he'd talk bad about me tonight. "Very good idea, Captain O'Fury. Good day to you. Have a wonderful trip to Port Royal."

"Nice seeing you, your Highness. I can only hope I may get the chance to grace your presence once again." He smiled as I left, as if he somehow knew I wouldn't grace his presence again as a privateer, or a doctor, or even a pirate. As if he knew I would be dead in a fortnight.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for any mistakes, I kinda proofread while I write, so any other mistakes are totally missed :P<strong>  
><strong>So each chapter title is a song, or band. The whole song may not have to do with what happens in the chapter, it may be just a small part, a few lines, or even just the title. So the chapter one was named after "Hoist the Colors" by Hans Zimmer. And Chapter two is named after an anthem... so yesh :)<strong>  
><strong>I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean : **  
><strong>I'd love some more reviews! I see soooo many favorites and story-alerts, but like two reviews! URGHHH :(<strong>


	4. Burn

Chapter Three: Burn

Lawrence was waiting for me outside the throne room doors.

"What happened?" I started walking and he followed me. A few people stared, but no one really cared that two people were walking the halls.

"They know," I told him without stopping. He stopped, then after a moment ran to catch up.

"What? How?"

"I don't know. I'm sure it has something to do with the fact that more and more ships are being plundered but the same amount of goods are being brought in."

"What's the King doing about it?"

"He's forcing a fleet to escort us to Port Royal, where I'll be a doctor."

"...Any chance-"

"I'm guessing so, that would explain the fleet." We walked out the doors of the palace into the cool breeze. An old man with white hair and a blue coat stopped us.

"Alice O'Fury!" He yelled. I recognized him immediately.

"Captain Widdershins!" I yelled slightly softer.

"Aye, it's glad I caught you! I'd like to inform you that I am lucky enough to be the one commanding the fleet that's taking you to Port Royal!" I grimaced, although it probably came off as a smile. He then noticed that Lawrence and I were heading to the docks.

"May I ask where you're going, Doctor?" I gritted my teeth; already I had been stripped of the title of "Captain" and replaced by "Doctor."

"Oh, I'm just admiring the lovely weather that London is having today!"

"...It's cloudy," he pointed out, as if I didn't already realize it.

"Oh yes, but where I come from, we're lucky if it's pouring! Usually the weather's so hot it melts your eyes or so cold you freeze on the loo! 'Tis a rare occasion when we get such cloudy weather!"

"Hm. Where is that that yeh come from?"

"Scotland." Mentioning the country sent shudders through the old captain.

"Aye, I be hailing from Ireland meself. We never had such… opinionated weather."

Awkward pause.

"Well, we best be headed off. My whole crew's probably inebriated by now, the imbeciles."

"I suppose they would be," he said, eying me. Yet another remark against Scotland. "Where are yeh staying for the night? We're heading off tomorrow."

"Oh, I dunno. Wherever, I suppose. Why don't we meet on the docks at say… nine?" He nodded then was off.

We finally got to the docks without any more interruptions, other than to pick the harbormaster's pocket, leaving him lacking all the money he'd made. I paused, then walked back over to the harbormaster, making sure he didn't notice what he was missing.

"Tell you what, eight shillings and I'm at the Captain's Daughter until midnight with a kilo of opium." He eyed the money I was handing him, as if there was a chance it was poisoned. He looked around, then quickly snatched the shillings out of my open palm.

"Oh look, eight shillings, just lying around," he said to himself, then slipped his money into his pocket.

As we walked away, Lawrence asked "Why didn't he put it into the bag he was missing?"

"Because," I replied. "Harbormasters earn very little, most of that money," I shook the bag, "goes to the crown. If a ship was never here, then the Harbormaster shouldn't have the money. So it obviously can't go to the crown." I got onto the deck of the Jolie Rouge and yelled at my crew.

"Move, you cack-handed deck apes! Prepare to set sail!" James approached me.

"Is this it, Captain?" I stared at him, not really knowing whether to tell him the truth or to lie.

"Yes, James, it is." He frowned, so I added "You'll see your family again." I walked into my cabin, preparing to do something I never thought I'd have to do.

The yellow flame licked the paper. My signature on the paper slowly melted away. The red wax seal took its time dripping off the paper, the blood-like droplets falling into the flame itself.

There was no turning back from this now. But really, what was the difference between now and what was to be? Now, I stole from the Crown and only plundered certain ships, like ones from Spain. And soon, I'd be doing the same thing, the only difference being England would be an enemy of mine.

I stared at the flame. It stared back.

If I was to be a pirate, I'd have to look like one. Have all the characteristics of one. I stood up from the old, wooden chair that complained every time I sat down.

I grabbed one of the pokers from the holder near the blazing fireplace. I stared at its tip for a long while. I tossed it around in the air, then jabbed an invisible enemy like it was my sword.

I thrust the end into the fire, watched the branding iron heat up and turn white. The color reminded me of when my mother told me not to stare at the sun. Just to be stubborn, I did. The sun engraved itself into my eyes for hours afterwards, and for hours afterwards she comforted me when I sobbed, thinking I'd never see anything but the fake sun.

I didn't scream. It wasn't the worst pain I've endured.

* * *

><p><strong>Probably the last chapter I'll post until I get my laptop. I need to finish chapter five before I post four...<strong>  
><strong>I'd definitely appreciate reviews and favorites, people! This chapter is named from the song Burn by Three Days Grace :)<strong>  
><strong>I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean unfortunately :(<strong>


End file.
